


Chocolate

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't think it is, I wanted to make this a fluff, M/M, and I think I rated this too high but I couldn't control Kise so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami likes to being independent. Just not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kikaga on Tumblr.

Chocolate

Kagami cannot say that he is a spoiled person - despite being the only child and having a father who often sends him way more money than he needs and expensive presents for his birthdays, Kagami is a pretty simple guy, who doesn’t need much. He likes being able to take care of himself.

Just not always.

"And another one, ssu~~"

The red-head opens his mouth obediently and Kise lays another piece of chocolate on his tongue, it starts to melt away. Playfully he closes his lips around his boyfriend’s fingers and licks them slightly.

Kise laughs, practically sparkling with happiness and takes his fingers out his boyfriend’s mouth, wiggling on Taiga’s lap.

"Now, Kagamicchi. We have few more to taste." Ryouta points at many chocolate boxes laying next to them on the sofa. Kagami got them from his friends for his birthday. Every chocolate has a different taste and they decided to try each one of them. The Seirin’s ace wonder when his stomach will start protesting.

"Now," the blond starts, opening another one, "say ‘Aaaa’".

"Aaaa…"

This time Kagami can taste toffee, but before he can say if he likes it or not, Kise kisses him, tasting chocolate in his boyfriend’s mouth. He ends it far too soon for Kagami’s liking – truth to be told, Taiga wishes he could keep kissing his boyfriend forever and no matter how long they kiss it’s never enough.

Ryouta’s eyes are smoldering when he looks at Kagami, smiling in a way that makes the red-head’s insides clench in a pleasant way.

"After we finish eating, we will take a long, hot bath together, hm?" Kise’s fingers stroke Kagami’s thigh after his every word. "It’s your birthday so I decided to be very… nice to you," His voice is low and soaking with sweet promises.

Kagami isn’t spoiled and he likes being independent, but when Kise gives him another piece of chocolate, purring at the same time what he is going to do to his boyfriend later, Taiga thinks that being spoiled from time to time isn’t bad.

In fact, he would love to be spoiled more.


End file.
